Nowadays, smart terminals, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are becoming indispensable in people's lives, entertainment and work. Webpage browsing, as the most-frequently-used operation in entertainment and work, can influence smart terminals' user experience to a great extent. Improvements in the speed of webpage browsing can be achieved by improving the configuration of smart devices, and also by improving smart devices' webpage display efficiency.
In existing technology, there are two webpage display methods. In one method, the contents of a webpage are rendered all at once for displaying on a screen. Such a method obviously can consume considerable resources, so the display efficiency can be low. In the other method, a portion of the webpage is rendered only when that portion of the webpage is displayed in the current screen. Therefore, a white screen or flicker screen during the rendering process may appear on the screen.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.